odoritefandomcom-20200214-history
ARSMAGNA
ARSMAGNA (アルスマグナ) is a dance unit consisting of five members who are known for their unique outfits. They are Kento Kurou, Sou Izumi, Bak Witt, Tatsuki Sakakibara and Akira Kano. They are pretty famous for dancing to high-energy songs particularly those by the producer Giga-P in which, their dance cover of Gigantic O.T.N has already reached more than 1 million views in Nico Nico Douga. In addition, they also like adding comedy skits in their dance. ARSMAGNA is part of a cosplay group called Chronos Senior High School. In this group, four members roleplay as students and Kento Kurou as their sensei or teacher. They usually stay faithful to their character roles when performing but sometimes, they dance normally. Tatsuki Sakakibara also has maids which serve him. They are the group BoopBoopBeeDoop who are also part of the cosplay group. He also has a pink rabbit stuffed toy named "Constantine" who thinks on its own and plans world domination.About section of their introductory video Members # Kento Kurou # Sou Izumi # Bak Witt # Tatsuki Sakakibara # Akira Kano List of Dances (2012.06.06) (Original choreography) # "Maji Love 1000%" (2012.08.13) (Original choreography) # "Koi no Gekidasa Zetchou" (2012.08.13) (Original choreography) # "We Go!" (2012.10.04) (Original choreography) # "Sazae san" (2012.10.04) (Original choreography) # "Usagi Drop" (2012.10.04) (Original choreography) # "Luka Luka☆Night Fever" (2012.10.04) # "Invisible" (2012.11.10) (Original choreography) # "Dare Demo Ii Kara Tsukiaitai" (2012.12.11) (Original choreography) # "Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari" (2012.12.24) (Original choreography) # "Tenshou Shoutenshou" (2012.12.25) (Original choreography) # "Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" feat. ARSMAGNA and Dick Tyler (2013.01.24) (Original choreography) # "Smile again" (2013.02.15) (Original choreography) # "Gigantic O.T.N" (2013.02.15) (Original choreography) # "Cloud Rider" (2013.03.16) (Original choreography) # "Electric・Angel" feat. ARSMAGNA and BoopBoopBeeDoop (2013.03.16) (Original choreography) # "Yakimochi no Kotae" (2013.04.14) (Original choreography) # "Haiboku no Shounen" (2013.05.29) (Original choreography) # "Shingeki no Kyojin OP" (2013.07.22) (Original choreography) # "Isshoku Sokuhatsu☆Zen Girl" feat. ARSMAGNA, SHARE LOCK HOMES, K'suke, Aoi and Shokupan Men (2013.07.30) (Original choreography) # "Viva Happy" (2013.09.20) (Original choreography) # "Higurashi Moratorium" (2013.10.04) (Original choreography) # "cLick cRack" feat. ARSMAGNA and Ry☆ (2013.10.25) (Original choreography) # "Pink Stick Luv" (2013.12.18) (Original choreography) # "Dangan Rockin' Girl" (2014.01.18) (Original choreography) # "Gigantic O.T.N (Singapore)" (2014.02.12) (Original choreography) # "Gigantic O.T.N (Resorts World Sentosa)" (2014.02.28) (Original choreography) # "＋♂" (2014.03.20) (Original choreography) # "Outer Science" (2014.04.07) (Original choreography) # "Okochama Sensou" (2014.05.22) (Original choreography) # "Seisou Bakuretsu Boy" feat. ARSMAGNA and Guilty†Hearts (2014.06.19) (Original choreography) # "Slow Motion" (2014.08.29) (Original choreography) # "LUVORATORRRRRY!" (2014.09.11) (Original choreography) # "Gothic and Loneliness" (2014.08.24) Feat. BoopBoopBeeDoop and Color Pointe (Original choreography) # "Sefusefu tonight" (2014.12.08) (Original choreography) # "Slow Motion (KuniKaigi)" (2014.12.12) (Original choreography) }} Discography |track1title = Q Ai DANCIN' Flash (Music Video) |track1odorite = ARSMAGNA |track1choreo = Papaya Suzuki |track1producer = Giga-P, Reol |track2title = Q Ai DANCIN' Flash (MV - The Making) |track2choreo = Papaya Suzuki |track2producer = Giga-P, Reol |track2odorite = ARSMAGNA |track3title = Q Ai DANCIN' Flash (Choreography course) |track3odorite = ARSMAGNA |track3choreo = Papaya Suzuki |track3producer = Giga-P, Reol |track4title = +♂(Plus Men) (Music Video) |track4odorite = ARSMAGNA |track4choreo = Kento Kurou |track4producer = Giga-P, Reol |track5title = Senior School Broadcasting unit NEWS Chronos (Senior School General Assembly Report) |track5odorite = ARSMAGNA |track6title = Singapore Memories Movie (ARSMAGNA School Trip in Singapore) |track6odorite = ARSMAGNA |track7title = Candid Waking Up of Sensei Kento No.1 (ARSMAGNA School Trip in Singapore) |track7odorite = ARSMAGNA |track8title = Candid Waking Up of Sensei Kento No.2 (ARSMAGNA School Trip in Singapore) |track8odorite = ARSMAGNA }} Sample Video Gallery arsmagnaconstantine.jpg|Constantine arsmagnatatsukimaids.jpg|Tatsuki with BoopBoopBeeDoop their Facebook Page https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=772811739404353 ars magna slow motion.jpg|ARSMAGNA as seen in Slow Motion ars magna plus boy screen.jpg|ARSMAGNA as seen in Plus Boy ars magna bak cute.jpg|Bak and Tatsuki ars magna riding bestie.jpg ars magna dancing with my best friends.jpg|ARSMAGNA as seen in Gigantic O.T.N. (in Singapore) Twitter7f03a6c.jpg ars magna bak holding tatsuki 2.jpg|Tatsuki and Bak arsmagna bak feeds sou.jpg|Bak feeding Sou Trivia * Bak Witt is half Korean and half Japanese. ** In their introductory video, Bak's name is spelled as "Park" instead of "Bak". Park is a common Korean surname but it can be considered as a typo because Bak is his first name and not his surname. * Akira's birthday is August 5ARSMAGNA Character Profiles * Sou's birthday is September 11 * Bak's birthday is April 1 * Kento's birthday is April 24 * Tatsuki's birthday is August 6 * ARSMAGNA is part of the company Plan Chime, and some of the cosplayers also participate in other professional dance groups such as WEBER, KoRock, and Blitz Chomolungma Corps. Plan Chime's Other Dance Groups * The names of the cosplayers are OH-SE (Akira Kano), J (Izumi Sou), Itton (Bak Witt), U-SAKU (Kento Kurou), and Daisuke (Tatsuki Sakakibara) External Links * Twitter * Constantine's Twitter * OH-SE's Twitter * J's Twitter * Itton's Twitter * U-SAKU 's Twitter * Daisuke's Twitter * Blog * Official Site * Official Facebook Fanpage * Plan Chime Profile Category:Groups Category:Odorite featured on DVDs